


The Truth Hurts

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, The pack doesn't trust Theo, Truth Serum, theo has fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: Stiles volunteers Theo to test out some truth serum for the pack.





	The Truth Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to give Theo a hard time about his fantasies

“We can’t just trust that this truth serum actually works though,” Scott announced to the pack that had joined him in the Animal Clinic. They needed some truth serum to use on one of Monroe’s hunters but they didn’t even know if it worked. “We don’t know if it will hurt them-”

“Unless, we test it out on someone,” Stiles suggested. “I volunteer Theo as tribute.-”

“What?!” the chimera protested.

“What’s the matter, Theo? You got something to hide?”

“No.”

“Then you should have no problem-”

“I have a problem with getting hurt,” Theo said gesturing to Scott. “Besides, how do I know you’re not going to pry into my personal life and ask me things that-”

“If you want to prove you don’t have anything left to hide, then you’ll do it,” Stiles said firmly.

Theo hated that feeling, being backed into a corner. But when he looked at Scott, he could tell the alpha wanted to find out too. And looking around at Malia, Mason, Corey, and Lydia, he could tell they all did. No one trusted him.

Except for Liam who wasn’t even there to defend his honor. But he needed to do this, to prove he wasn’t going to turn against them. “Fine.”

“The serum will prevent you from hiding anything,” Deaton warned once they had Theo strapped to a chair. “If it works, it will compel you to be honest. You won’t be able to disguise even your emotions. That’s why we’re strapping you to a chair. If something upsets you, you could lash out.”

Wait. Now, that Theo was not OK. That was too personal. “I’m already regretting this.”

“I think it’s gonna be fun,” Stiles said, leaning against the counter in front of Theo with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Of course, Stiles was going to have fun with this, play with Theo’s emotions. Maybe it’s what Theo deserved after the way he’d manipulated all of them.

Theo felt a needle jab into his neck and he hissed in pain and groaned. He could feel the serum burning through his veins and the stabbing of the needle in this neck still as more and more was being released. Voices echoed and the room spun. He regretted agreeing to this. It felt too familiar, being in a cold room with ominous lighting and the feeling of a needle injecting something into him while voices echoed.

Finally, after moments of his head spinning, things started to get in order. Voices were less echoey and he only saw two Stiles instead of six. After another minute, he saw one Scott kneeling in front of him asking in a clear voice. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I’m gonna throw up,” Theo said. Did he? Dang. He hadn’t even realized he felt like that yet. But now he really felt it. “Scared. God, I’m so scared.” And he said that too… “This is going to hurt. I don’t want to do this anymore,” Theo said, voice panicked and breath hitching.

“It’s ok,” Scott said placing a hand on Theo’s which was strapped to the chair still. “We’re not going to hurt you. We’re just going to ask you some questions.”

Theo shook his head. “I don’t want you to,” he pleaded hopelessly.

Scott sighed, feeling really bad about how much this was already effecting Theo. He turned around and stood up, leaning against the counter. “I can’t do this to him.”

“I can,” Stiles said, pacing forward and stopping in front of Theo.

“Go away,” Theo said flinching back.

“Are you hiding something from us?” Stiles asked.

Theo was so mad at himself but he said, “Yes.” And that got everyone else’s attention. Everyone started coming a little closer looking like they wanted to ask their own questions. “But it’s not what you think!”

“Oh, really?” Stiles challenged. “Is it good?”

“No. I mean yes,” Theo said. “OK. The truth is I don’t know. It kinda freaks me out.”

“Then what is it?” Scott asked.

“I have these dreams,” Theo says, heart starting to race. He was about to say something he regretted.

“Nightmares?” Lydia asked. And thank god it saved him.

“Yes,” he said. “About my sister ripping my heart out over and over again. And when I wake up from them sometimes I throw up because of how bad they make me feel.” So… he hadn’t planned to admit that but it was better than what he had almost admitted.

“That sounds horrible,” Corey said, a sympathetic expression on his face.

“It is,” Theo cried, not able to disguise how this subject made him feel. He very uncharacteristically shook and sobbed. “It’s so bad. Sometimes I wish I could just die it gets so bad. I actually almost did kill myself once.”

He wasn’t supposed to say that! Now the pack actually look concerned and guilty. But still it wasn’t the truth he was really trying to keep hidden. No it was much more embarrassing.

“I woke up and I was trying to pull out my own heart so it was kinda on accident.-”

“But if these nightmares are so bad, then what are the dreams you’ve been having that you don’t know what to think of. Clearly, you know how you feel about these nightmares,” Scott pointed out.

“Dude, I’m so sorry you have to go through this stuff,” Mason said. “It sounds really rough.”

Theo looked at Mason and teared up. “Thank you…” And then he started sobbing.

“Theo, tell me about the dreams,” Scott said, really wanting to keep Theo away from the subject of his nightmares.

“The dreams are confusing. But so great,” Theo said, no longer sobbing just sniffling.

“What are they? Fantasies,” Stiles joked because really the only one who could make a joke out of this is Stiles.

“Yeah,” Theo said surprising the rest of the pack.

“Fantasies?” Scott repeated getting a nod from Theo. “About what?”

“Yeah,” Stiles said a smirk on his lips which made Theo nervous. “What happens in these fantasies?”

Theo bit his lip hoping it would keep him from saying it. It was so embarrassing. “Fuck.” Ok. So one word that shouldn't give it away entirely.

“Who do you fuck?” Stiles asked after a squawk.

“Stiles,” Scott chided him. But the alpha was too curious. “Who?”

“No one.” Now Theo was getting annoyed and defensive. They were passed all the sobbing and the shaking… for now at least.

“Do you have sex in the dreams?” Stiles asked, still wanting to unearth this new found secret of Theo’s.

“Yeah. And so much more,” Theo said. “I didn’t think I liked sex until the dreams. I was like ‘no thank you’ I’m gonna stay a virgin-”

“You’re a virgin?” Malia asked in disbelief while Stiles squawked with laughter again.

“Not in my dreams though,” Theo said a smirk on his lips.

“I feel like we’re crossing a line guys,” Lydia said. “Maybe we should let him keep his fantasies to himself-”

“You crossed a line when you shoved a needle in my neck. Which I still feel like I’m going to throw up by the way.”

Deaton, who was working on the other side of the room with a patient, said, “That’s normal.”

“I think it would be pretty awesome if I just vomited all over Stiles right now,” Theo said, a grin on his face. “Did you know I can vomit on command?”

“Gross,” Malia and Corey said.

“It’s something I learned when I was in Dread Doctor School. That’s what I call it in my head. They wanted me to be prepared in case I got poisoned. So they would poison me and in order to not die I had to force myself to vomit. So I could totally vomit on Stiles right now-”

“That’s a horrible story,” Lydia said. “But please don’t vomit on Stiles.”

“Yeah. Please don’t vomit on Stiles,” said Stiles in agreement.

“Yeah,” agreed Mason with a smile. “How about you describe the person in your fantasy instead?”

“Uh. Well, they’re so angelic. The most beautiful blue eyes and so brave.”

“Does she have a name?” Scott asked.

“Does who have a name?” Theo asked confused.

“The girl in your dreams.”

“He’s not a girl,” Theo said shaking his head, a blush on his cheeks.

“And that would be why when Stiles asked ‘who do you fuck’ he said no one,” Mason explained. “Because he’s the one who-”

“Oooooooh.”

Scott hummed. “Does he have a name?”

“Yeah. Of course, he does. Why wouldn’t he have a name?” Theo was starting to get good at diverting his thoughts so he would blurt out the truth he was avoiding.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “What’s his name?”

The front door of the clinic opened and the bell jingled. “Liam,” Theo said as the boy entered. Everyone turned around and saw the beta.

“Oh. Hey,” Stiles said nodding to the boy. “Sup, Liam.”

Liam walked up, a worried look on his face. “What are you guys doing to Theo? Is he OK?”

“Yeah. Yeah,” Stiles said waving it off. “We were just getting to the good part. Theo, who fucks you in your fantasies?”

“I already told you who,” Theo said forcefully and intentionally. “Now shut up. You’re embarrassing me.”

“No. Something is wrong with Theo. He would never admit to being embarrassed. What did you do to him-”

“They gave me truth serum, Liam,” Theo said. “I didn’t want to do it but they were all looking at me like I was hiding something so I did it and now I feel like I’m gonna throw up and I cried.-”

“Theo, please calm down,” Scott pleaded.

“You cried?” Liam asked a bit surprised.

“Yes. Please don’t ask me why because I will do it again and that was scary. I don’t trust you people with my emotions. Stiles over here keeps laughing at everything like how I feel is some kinda joke.-”

“He threatened to vomit on me!” Stiles said pointing fingers.

That made Theo get nervous and tear up. “It’s true. I’m sorry. I was just mad because-”

“Theo,” Liam said, getting Theo to stop his desperate rant before he hyperventilated and passed out. “It’s OK. Just calm down. Don’t worry about it. I’m gonna take you home,” he said unstrapping Theo. “They don’t need to hear anymore. You’ve probably already told them too much.”

“OK. I’m gonna throw up for real this time,” Theo said as Liam was unstrapping his feet making Stiles take a few steps back.

“Don’t you dare.”

Scott was nice enough to actually bring Theo something to throw up in and once he’d vomited, he could suddenly keep a secret again. “Huh. So once whoever it is throws up it wears off,” Scott observed. “Good to know.”

Theo sat there with the small trash been in his lap, realizing all the things he’d told them and regretting every single one of them. That was embarassing. But he couldn’t tell them that.

He’d told him about the dreams, dammit. He told them about Liam being the one who he fantasizes about. And now the only person who didn’t know was Liam. “You good, Theo?” Scott asked.

“See that wasn’t so bad,” Stiles said.

Theo threw the trash bin he’d thrown up in at Stiles. “I will still vomit on you if I have to.”

After that, the pack trusted Theo not to betray them but that didn’t mean his life was easy. Nope. They all knew about his sex dreams and no matter how much they teased him about it, Liam never figured it out.


End file.
